Arrived in Olympic Coliseum (Terra and Eruptor's Story)
This is how Terra and Eruptor arrived in Olympic Coliseum in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (In a town near Thebes, a boy with red hair stands surrounded by Unversed. A large one knocks him to the ground. As the boy tries to get up, brushing the dirt off himself, Terra and Eruptor rushes in to help) Terra: Stay back. Eruptor: We'll help you. (Once they are defeated, they extends a hand to the Boy) Terra: You okay? ????????: Yeah, thanks. (He sighs) ????????: Guess they were too much for me. I'm just gonna have to train harder. You're pretty tough--really handled those things. Are you here to enter the Games? Terra: What games? ????????: The "Games" games. To see who's strongest! One day I'm gonna win 'em all and become a true hero. ???? (calling): Herc, where are ya? Front and center right now, or I'm tackin' on another 1,000 laps! (Hercules turns to see a satyr walking through town) Hercules: Uh-oh. Gotta go. The Coliseum's just up ahead. (He runs to find the satyr) Hercules: I hope I get to see you fight there sometime! Terra: A competition... Hmm... We should find out how strong we really are. Eruptor: Yeah, let's go. (He leaves the town headed for a large mountain. In the Coliseum Gates area, a blue man in a toga with fire for hair walks out of the Vestibule) ?????: Geez Louise, one chump after another. It's like a who's who of decathalon disasters around here. All I need is one measly warrior tough enough to give Zeus a jolt of his own medicine. Wait... (He sees someone enter) ?????: Dark, moody, powerful. Yes! They're perfect. (Terra and Eruptor stands, looking at a leaderboard on the wall) Terra: This is it. Eruptor: Now we can enter it. ?????: How sad is this. Terra: Huh? (Terra and Eruptor turns to his right, but sees no one) ?????: Pains me to see it. (He looks to his left and sees the fiery man) ?????: All that power going to waste. Terra: Who are you? ?????: Name is Hades, Lord of the Dead, god of the Underworld, yadda yadda, how ya doin'. Hey, lemme guess, you're trying to put the kibosh on the darkness inside you. Am I right? Of course I'm right. Well, anyway, bad idea. Terra: Wait, what? Hades: Okay, stay with me here--darkness is inside...everybody. Nothing to be ashamed of. You play nice with it, and darkness will be your best friend. But if you go and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at a toga sale. And then where are you? Nowhere. (He places his hands on Terra's shoulders from behind him) Hades: Now me, I look at you and I see potential. That's right, kid. You got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll even give you some pointers. I mean, believe me, if anybody knows conquering, I know conquering. Terra: Well, let's hear it then. How do we conquer the darkness? Eruptor: And it's the anyway? Hades: Easy. You sign up for the Games. I know, I know. "Please, Lord Hades, the Games?" But hey, you would be surprised what you can learn in the heat of battle. And don't worry. I'll be right there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kinda what you'd call an expert in the art of darkness. (He smiles) Hades: Oh, decide fast. This is a limited-time offer. (Hades enters the Vestibule. Terra follows after) Hades: Time to close this deal? Terra: When are you gonna tell me how to conquer the darkness? Hades: Hold your chariot horses. (He holds up his hands and a quill and paper appear in a puff of smoke) Hades: You would not believe the bureaucracy involved with these things. Name? Terra: Terra. Eruptor: Eruptor. (He writes it down) Hades: Kinds earthy and exploded, but all right. Now.... Height and weight. (He looks back at Terra and Eruptor and writes something down) Hades: What's this? "Favorite god"? Pfft, come on, "Hades." (He writes that down as well) Hades: There, ba-boom. Easy peasy. (The quill and paper vanish in Smoke) Hades: I sense that you're already starting to get all warm and fuzzy with that darkness inside you. It's sweet, really. And hey, by the time you win the final match here...you'll have figured out how to conquer it for good. (He places a hand on Terra's shoulder) Hades: And don't worry, anything goes wrong, I'll make it all go away. Service with a smile. (Terra elbows him away) Terra: We got it. (Hades keeps his pose as he watches Terra and Eruptor walk into the Coliseum. He laughs to himself. Terra and Eruptor fights through 10 rounds in the games) Hades: Next up is the big one--the final. You ready? Terra: Yeah. (Terra and Eruptor walks back into the Coliseum) Hades: Okay...this is not what I had in mind. But hey, I can improvise. Time for plan beta... ????: Pardon me, comin' through. I'm gonna miss my match. (Hades turns to see a helmeted soldier walk into the Vestibule) Hades: Hello, plan beta. Hey, kid! (He turns around) Hades: Over here, c'mere. (Hades walks closer to him. Terra and Eruptor stands in the Coliseum awaiting his opponent) Terra (thinking): Once me and Eruptor conquered the darkness in my heart... we'll never have to fear it again. (They looks up and sees the soldier enter. They both ready their weapons and fight. The soldier collapses and his helmet rolls off. Terra and Eruptor starts to walk away when the boy stands back up) Terra: Huh!? (A dark aura surrounds the boy and his eyes appear lifeless. He rushes at Terra and Eruptor with a cry but Terra blocks. The boy continues to slash at him, but Terra and Eruptor dodges back) Terra: Stop it! The match is over! Eruptor: What's got into you!? (The boy jumps in the air, but Terra blocks his blow with the Keyblade. The blades create sparks from the force of being held together. Terra and Eruptor struggles to hold his grip) Terra (thinking): He was a pushover before. What's gotten into him? Zack: It's not...me... Terra: What? Zack: I'm not...doing this... Terra: He's being controlled! Eruptor: From who!? (Terra and Eruptor remembers when he stole Princess Aurora's heart. Hades appears in a puff of smoke) Hades: Huh? So, what do ya think? You like my new super-warrior? See-- right here, this--it's the power of darkness. Coulda been yours. Still could, if you open up to it. Terra: Hades! You were just playing me! The darkness...will never have us! (He knocks Zack away, who stands up) Zack: Help me... You've gotta...set my heart free... (Terra and Eruptor fights the soldier and frees him from Hades's control. The crowd cheers) Hades: Forget it. It looks like I bet on the wrong dark horse. That kid doesn't have what it takes to handle darkness. (Zack starts to get up) Terra: You gonna make it? Zack: Yeah. I'm finally free. Where is-- Terra: He's gone. Zack: Man, how could I let a guy like him control me? I'll never live it down! (Terra and Eruptor extends a hand and helps him up) Zack: Thanks, um... Terra: Terra. Eruptor: Eruptor. Zack: Thanks, Terra. I'm Zack. (He looks over Terra carefully) Zack: Yup. Definitely. Terra, you're exactly what I pictured a hero would be. Not the way you look... There's something else about you. Terra (facing away): Well, we're no hero, trust me. Zack: You kidding? Listen to those cheers, man. (The crowd is still roaring) Zack: You don't get to decide if you're a hero or not. They do. And they've already made up their mind. Whether you like it or not, you're their hero. (Zack gives him a playful punch on the shoulder) Zack: And mine, too. It's too bad. I really wanted to fight you fair and square. (Terra punches him back) Terra: Maybe someday, Zack. Eruptor: You will fight us. Next time. Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes